The cosmetic product is preferably a mascara compound. Alternatively, however, it can for example also be a hair coloring product (e.g. for coloring highlights) or the like. The user can withdraw cosmetic product contained in the reservoir through a withdrawal opening by means of the applicator and apply it to skin, hair, and in particular, eyelashes.
In the cosmetic containers known from the prior art, the withdrawal opening can be closed by means of a sealing cap belonging to the cosmetic container, with the applicator typically being fastened to this sealing cap. During application, the user must guide the applicator with one hand while holding the cosmetic container with the other hand.
The object of the invention is to create an easy-to-use cosmetic container of the type mentioned at the beginning.